


В глазах смотрящего

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Пейринг: ОТП-шечкаРейтинг: PG или около тогоЖанр: юмор с вкраплениями ангстаСаммари: Красавчиквнезапноосознает...





	В глазах смотрящего

Иногда, раз в бесконечно долгий срок, команде везло и клиентом оказывался кто-то из ребят побогаче. В конце концов, если ты успешно ведешь дела, это не гарантирует безбедного существования, а значит и услуги наемников могут пригодиться.  
– Мы не телохранители, мистер Вэллиант, – предупредил Ганнибал. – Мы решаем вашу проблему – устраняем Коула и его ребят, – получаем деньги и на этом наше сотрудничество заканчивается. Дальше ваш бизнес – ваша проблема.  
– О чем разговор! – Эдди Вэллиант вскинул руки в знак полного на все согласия. – Я и не рассчитывал, что знаменитая Команда А будет стеречь мой покой круглый год.  
Эдди Вэллиант был относительно молод – во всяком случае, никак не старше Красавчика, – успешен, респектабелен, носил костюм сливочно-белого цвета, мягкие замшевые туфли и по грудастой блондинке на каждом локте.  
С точки зрения Красавчика этот тип был близок к совершенству.  
С точки зрения Би Эй он был «зажравшимся засранцем».  
– С каких пор мы помогаем денежным мешкам, Ганнибал? – проворчал Би Эй, как только команда погрузилась в фургон и отправилась на поиски приличного мотеля. – Этот хлыщ мог нанять кого угодно, он нуждается в услугах, а не в помощи. Ты чувствуешь разницу? Я – да.  
– Спокойно, Би Эй, – рассеянно отозвался Ганнибал, глядя в окно; в зубах у него дымилась забытая сигара. – Он мог нанять кого угодно, но нанял нас.  
– Потому что мы лучшие! – подал голос Мэрдок.  
– Да, – кивнул Ганнибал. – А еще потому, что нам нужны деньги.  
– Э... Полковник? – Красавчик перегнулся через спинку переднего сиденья и с недоумением воззрился на Ганнибала. – Я чего-то не знаю?  
– Представляешь, Красавчик, – сообщил тот задумчиво, все так же глядя в окно, – фильмы про Акваманьяка не всегда окупаются...  
– Да неужели! – почти искренне изумился Красавчик.  
– Последний был не очень успешным. Когда они начнут снимать следующий – неизвестно.  
– О.  
– Ну и кроме того, – Ганнибал обернулся и одарил Красавчика фирменной ухмылкой, – я должен заботиться о вас, парни!  
Красавчик был не против. Деньги не бывают лишними, не говоря уже о связях: знакомство с мистером Вэллиантом – неплохой задел на будущее.  
– Все равно он мешок, набитый деньгами, – буркнул Би Эй. – Терпеть таких не могу.  
– И это говорит парень, с ног до головы обвешанный золотом, – прокомментировал Мэрдок с заднего сиденья.  
– Заткнись, дурак! Это не одно и то же!  
– Почему? – заинтересовался Мэрдок.  
– Заткнись!  
– О да, здоровяк, это аргумент.  
– Здесь направо, Би Эй, – негромко сказал Ганнибал, встревая в перепалку. – Припаркуйся на стоянке, я пока пойду и сниму нам комнаты. Капитан, лейтенант – за мной.  
– Это еще зачем? – спросил Красавчик, выбираясь из фургона вслед за Мэрдоком. – Ты сам не справишься, что ли?  
– Думаю, это чтобы ты не сбежал, – предположил Мэрдок, ухватил Красавчика за рукав и потащил следом за Ганнибалом, который на реплику Красавчика даже не обернулся.  
– Куда я сбегу?!  
– О, масса вариантов. – Мэрдок принялся загибать пальцы на свободной руке. – В казино, в ресторан, в бордель...  
– Парни, не отставайте!  
– Идем-идем! – Мэрдок помахал Ганнибалу рукой и с удвоенным энтузиазмом потащил Красавчика за собой.

Дело в итоге оказалось плевым. Правда, потребовалось много подготовительной работы: пришлось припугнуть кого следует, обвести вокруг пальца нескольких чиновников, расклеить сотни две плакатов, обмотать электрическим проводом парковую ограду, купить дюжину кошек, выкрасить цыпленка в синий цвет... короче, все было как обычно. Зато драться почти не пришлось, и ни один костюм или даже галстук Красавчика за время операции не пострадал.  
Банда Коула была разгромлена наголову, клиент остался доволен, проявил примерную щедрость и даже закатил в честь победителей шикарную вечеринку в одном из своих баров. Видимо, он – так же, как Красавчик – ценил удачные знакомства.  
Би Эй на вечеринку идти отказался – это противоречило его принципам. Остальные приняли приглашение, не раздумывая ни минуты.  
– После хорошо выполненной работы полезно отдохнуть, – заметил Ганнибал, поправляя манжеты. Бар «Герцог Карл» предполагал нечто более элегантное, чем джинсы и клетчатая рубашка.  
– Ожидаются бесплатные коктейли, живая музыка и очаровательные дамы в неограниченном количестве, – сказал Мэрдок, затягивая узел галстука. – Красавчик, ты рад?  
– Угу, – буркнул Красавчик.  
Радостным он не выглядел.  
За те две недели, что они разбирались с бандой Коула, Мэрдок достал его непередаваемо. Ганнибал зачем-то поселил их в одном номере, и хотя Красавчику и раньше доводилось делить с Мэрдоком кров, никогда выходки психа его так не раздражали.  
Началось все в первый же вечер, как только они наскоро распихали вещи по шкафам и заспорили, кому первому идти в душ.  
– Я старше по званию, – сходу заявил Мэрдок. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался – самый убойный аргумент.  
– Зато у меня длиннее послужной список, – парировал Красавчик. Если уж играть в эти игры, то по тем же правилам.  
– Длиннее? У тебя? – Мэрдок хитро прищурился.  
– Список, дубина! Послужной!  
– А я что сказал?  
– Короче, – сказал Красавчик, – я устал, я целый день мотался по городу и выполнял поручения Ганнибала...  
– А я вел наблюдение. Знаешь, как это утомляет?  
– Слушай, ты! – взорвался Красавчик. – У тебя совесть вообще есть?!  
– Откуда? – искренне изумился Мэрдок. – Я ведь старше по званию.  
Препирательства продолжались еще минут пять, и хоть убей, Красавчик так и не понял, как они пришли к следующему:  
– Тогда пошли вдвоем, – предложил Мэрдок как ни в чем не бывало. – Там места валом, я проверял.  
Красавчик посмотрел на него настороженным взглядом и уточнил:  
– Мэрдок, ты вообще нормальный?  
– Вообще – нет, и тебе это отлично известно. Но в данном случае я не понимаю, что тебе об этом напомнило.  
– Я не пойду с тобой в душ, – буркнул Красавчик, плюхнулся на свою кровать и уставился в пол.  
– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Мэрдок, – тогда до скорого.  
И скрылся в ванной.  
– Псих, – пробормотал Красавчик себе под нос.  
Судя по всему, Мэрдок действительно не понимал, что было не так с его предложением. В конце концов, пока они были в армии, многие вещи воспринимались проще, в том числе и совместная помывка, например.  
Но в мирное время...  
В мирное время совместная помывка в ванной могла означать много всякого.  
Точнее, могла бы, если бы Мэрдок действительно имел все это в виду.  
– Какого черта! – прошипел Красавчик. – Что за бред лезет в голову?!  
Он вскочил и прошелся по комнате от стены к стене. И снова. И еще пару раз. На пятом витке он чуть не сбил Мэрдока, который умудрился выскользнуть из ванной абсолютно бесшумно.  
Тот в последний момент отскочил в сторону и подхватил сползающее с бедер полотенце.  
– Вот как ты устал! – возмутился он. – Стоило мне уйти, как ты принялся бегать трусцой. По-моему, ты недостаточно вымотался.  
Мэрдок многозначительно поиграл бровями и зачем-то шагнул к Красавчику вплотную. Тот пробормотал сквозь зубы нечто нечленораздельное и нецензурное и умчался в ванную.  
Там он влез под душ, открутил краны на полную и принялся остервенело намыливать мочалку.  
Раньше Мэрдок никогда себя так не вел. Ни во Вьетнаме, ни после. А сейчас... Если бы на месте Мэрдока был кто-нибудь другой, Красавчик решил бы, что его провоцируют. Клеят. Совращают, черт побери!  
Он скрипнул зубами и сунул голову под душ. Что этот псих творит вообще? Сначала зовет с собой в ванную, потом бегает по номеру полуголый, и еще позволяет себе намеки... Да с чего это он вдруг?  
«И главное, – подумал вдруг Красавчик, – совершенно непонятно, с чего это я сам так завелся. Мало ли у Мэрдока было задвигов».  
И тут же возразил себе: таких – не было. Раньше задвиги Мэрдока его, Красавчика, лично не касались.  
«Ладно, – решил Красавчик, – ему скоро надоест. Это же Мэрдок, его надолго не хватит».  
Оказалось, что Красавчик сильно ошибался. Все две недели, пока они жили в одном номере, Мэрдок не переставал чудить. Он периодически засыпал на постели Красавчика вместо своей, сыпал двусмысленностями, бросал на друга многозначительные взгляды и все время норовил его приобнять.  
Красавчик бесился, терпел, воспитывал в себе смирение и здоровый пофигизм – и все потому, что на серьезный разговор ему не хватало духу.  
«Ну правда, – размышлял Красавчик, уныло глядя в зеркало на свою заспанную помятую морду, – что я ему скажу? Мэрдок, прекрати меня... что? Прекрати делать вот это вот все? Перечислить мне, что ли?»  
В общем, к тому моменту, когда дело было сделано и впереди маячила вечеринка в баре мистера Вэллианта, он был так измучен настойчивыми «ухаживаниями», что не хотел уже ничего.

Впрочем, в «Герцоге Карле» Красавчик быстро воспрянул духом. Эдди Вэллиант определенно знал толк в вечеринках.  
Интерьер бара – темные деревянные панели, удобные кожаные диваны, мягкий свет – располагал к отдыху и неспешному разврату, официанты с напитками появлялись из ниоткуда и снова растворялись в воздухе прежде, чем клиенты успевали заметить их присутствие. Но самое главное – касательно девушек Мэрдок не ошибся. Их было тут не меньше полусотни, и по большей части все они выглядели так, что Красавчик почувствовал себя котом на молочной ферме.  
Ноги у этих девиц начинались от ушей, сами ушки были очаровательны, и в каждом поблескивал если и не бриллиант, то какой-нибудь рубин или изумруд.  
Перспективы открывались волнующие.  
Красавчик взял с барной стойки бокал с чем-то многослойным и разноцветным, обернулся и оглядел зал с видом охотника, перед которым расстилаются джунгли, полные добычи.  
– Ганнибал, – сказал он, не глядя ухватив полковника за рукав. – Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас с Мэрдоком. Надолго. Пойду... пойду, в общем.  
– Куда именно? – уточнил полковник, ухмыляясь. – Просто любопытно.  
– Не знаю, – потерянно сообщил Красавчик, оглядываясь по сторонам, – я в легкой панике. Тут куда ни посмотри – всюду надо идти прямо сейчас.  
– Всюду не получится, – заметил Мэрдок. – Ты ведь не умеешь копировать себя или перемещаться так же быстро, как Флэш. Так что придется выбирать.  
– Но это так мучительно, – пожаловался Красавчик. – Вот эта, смотрите, в коротком коричневом платье... Или вон та, в брючном костюме и с вырезом... Или мисс Соблазнительно Оголенная Спина... Парни, я просто теряюсь.  
– Значит так, – сказал Ганнибал, приобнимая Красавчика с Мэрдоком за плечи. – Мисс Оголенная Спина за мной, а вы разбирайтесь, как хотите.  
– С какой стати?! – возмутился Красавчик. – Я ее первый заметил!  
– А я старше по званию, – невозмутимо сообщил полковник, прихватил со стойки два бокала с шампанским и двинулся в атаку.  
– Да ладно, Красавчик, как будто на твою долю не хватит, – заметил Мэрдок примирительно. Красавчик было испугался, что тот сейчас снова полезет «по-дружески» обниматься, но Мэрдок последовал примеру полковника: подмигнув Красавчику, вооружился шампанским и скрылся в толпе.  
– Вот и отлично, – сказал Красавчик сам себе, – никто не будет мешать.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на свой коктейль, залпом осушил его через соломинку и тоже потянулся за шампанским.

Мисс Брючный Костюм с Вырезом в общении с Красавчиком вела себя холодновато, и он под первым попавшимся предлогом от нее слинял. А вот мисс Короткое Коричневое Платье оказалась той еще штучкой.  
– Меня зовут Мэг, – сообщила она, уютно пристроив подбородок у Красавчика на плече. – Мэган вообще-то. Дурацкое имя, мамочка обожала «Поющих в терновнике».  
– Вот как, – промурлыкал Красавчик, обнимая девушку за талию. – Так романтично.  
– Да какое к черту романтично? Эта идиотка всю жизнь сохла по священнику, который дал обет безбрачия, и воспитывала истеричных детишек.  
– Хм, – произнес Красавчик, который отродясь не читал «Поющих в терновнике», – но ведь любовь, какой бы она ни была – возвышенное, светлое чувство, которое будит в нас самые...  
– Твоя рука, – перебила Мэг.  
– Ммм?  
– Я прекрасно чувствую, где она находится.  
– О, – смутился Красавчик, – прости, дорогая, видимо, я случайно. Задумался о возвышенном...  
– Стой, – возмутилась Мэг. – Кто тебе сказал ее оттуда убирать?  
Красавчик очаровательно улыбнулся и вернул ладонь на ее бедро.  
– Так вот, как я начал говорить, любовь – это романтическое...

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Разговоры, смех, негромкая музыка, позвякивание льда в бокалах, уютный полумрак – Красавчик чувствовал себя отлично и предполагал, что дальше будет только лучше. Мэг надоело болтать и она заявила, что теперь желает целоваться. Красавчик не имел ничего против: их диванчик стоял в темном углу зала, и кроме того, на них все равно никто не обращал внимания.  
Губы Мэг пахли вишневым ликером, шея была бархатной на ощупь. Красавчик улыбнулся, подумав, что бархат и вишня – отличное сочетание, но тут черт дернул его поднять взгляд, и очарование вечера мистическим образом померкло.  
Метрах в десяти, у противоположной стены зала, обнаружился еще один диванчик. На нем сидела рыженькая девушка с короткой стрижкой – не красавица, но вполне симпатичная. Рядом с ней, закинув ногу на ногу, расположился Мэрдок. Одна его рука покоилась на спинке диванчика, ладонь как бы невзначай касалась голого плеча прелестной собеседницы.  
Судя по всему, Мэрдок вещал: девушка смеялась – задорно, запрокидывая голову, – и Красавчик подумал, что на этот раз Мэрдок нашел благодарную слушательницу. Что случалось не так уж часто, так что за него следовало бы порадоваться, но вместо этого Красавчик обнаружил, что злится.  
Повод для злости был неясен, и от этого Красавчик разозлился еще больше.  
Мэг несильно, но требовательно потянула его за галстук.  
– Эй! На что засмотрелся?  
– Ни на что, дорогая. – Красавчик с улыбкой повернулся к ней. – На чем мы остановились?  
– Ты вроде как собирался меня поцеловать, – заметила Мэг. – Если, конечно, не передумал.  
– Как я мог? – вопросил Красавчик с пафосом.  
Губы Мэг и на вкус были, как вишневый ликер, наверное, она пила его этим вечером, так что ничего удивительного здесь не было. Никакой магии бархата и вишни, один обман.  
– Эй. – Мэг отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Да что с тобой такое?  
Красавчик кисло улыбнулся.  
– Все отлично, дорогая. Принесу нам чего-нибудь выпить.  
– Ну, валяй. – Мэг пожала плечами и закинула ногу на ногу. Она выглядела разочарованной.

Держа в каждой руке по бокалу с шампанским, Красавчик воровато огляделся, скользнул к стене и притаился за кадкой с пальмой. От его укрытия до вражеского лагеря (то есть до того места, где сидели Мэрдок и его пассия) было метров пять, для подслушивания все еще далековато. Но обзор отсюда был куда лучше.  
«Ну и какого черта я вообще делаю? – подумал Красавчик. – Меня ждет очаровательная девушка, которая сама предложила целоваться, а я торчу за каким-то фикусом».  
Он еще раз обдумал перспективу покинуть укрытие, вернуться к Мэг и предаться разврату, но понял, что она его не вдохновляет. Да и вообще настроение было испорчено, понять бы еще – из-за чего.  
Мэрдок наклонился к своей собеседнице и принялся что-то шептать ей на ухо. Девушка слегка покраснела (или Красавчику так показалось), прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась.  
Красавчик осушил один из бокалов и сунул его в кадку ножкой вверх.  
– Сплошной обман, – сказал он вслух, обращаясь к бессловесной пальме. – Вишня, бархат и... вообще.  
Что «вообще», он не знал. Или знал, но пока не мог сформулировать.  
Красавчик с сомнением покосился на второй бокал, пожал плечами и залпом допил шампанское. От пузырьков стало щекотно в носу, Красавчик помотал головой и пристроил пустой бокал рядом с первым.  
– Это все неправильно, – посетовал он. – И очень обидно.  
Обидным и неправильным было поведение Мэрдока. Ну, то есть, не то чтобы неправильным, но обидным – точно.  
– Зачем тогда было все это делать? – спросил Красавчик у пальмы. – Вот это вот... все.  
Под «всем» он подразумевал дурацкие намеки, не вполне дружеские объятия и прочие проявления внезапной любви, которыми Мэрдок его так достал за прошедшие две недели. Для такого поведения обычно бывает причина, и Красавчик полагал, что он ее нашел, а теперь Мэрдок обжимается на диванчике с какой-то веснушчатой цыпочкой, как будто все это время ничего такого не имел в виду.  
– И это обидно, – повторил Красавчик. – И совершенно неправильно!  
В этот момент рядом с ним бесшумно материализовался официант, вручил Красавчику два полных бокала с шампанским, извлек из кадки пустые и снова растворился в воздухе.  
– Сервис, – прокомментировал Красавчик удовлетворенно, отхлебнул из бокала и осторожно выглянул из-за пальмы.  
Рыжая девушка склонила голову набок, облизала губы и провела подушечками пальцев по щеке Мэрдока.  
Красавчик решил, что с него хватит, допил все шампанское, что еще оставалось, и двинулся к выходу из зала – бочком, по стеночке, чтобы не попасться на глаза Мэг.

На свежем воздухе голова у Красавчика немного прояснилась, но легче от этого не стало.  
Пока Мэрдок изводил его маловразумительными авансами, он стоически терпел, но как только тот переключился на другой объект, Красавчик оскорбился. Вывод напрашивался очевидный.  
Видимо, привыкнув за этот вечер общаться с неживыми предметами, Красавчик задумчиво обратился к фонарному столбу:  
– Это называется ревность. А еще это называется «собака на сене». Не ожидал от себя.  
Впрочем, он много чего от себя не ожидал. Например, что Мэрдок будет его интересовать... в этом плане.  
В жизни Красавчика случались разные вещи, в том числе такие, о которых он предпочитал не распространяться. Он давно сообразил, что нравится не только женщинам, но и некоторым мужчинам – и окей, скажем честно, пару раз это было любопытно. В качестве эксперимента.  
Но, во-первых, это было давно, а во-вторых, Красавчик и мысли не допускал, что подобное может случиться с кем-то из команды. Куча сложностей обеспечена, и вообще это похоже на инцест.  
– Но, кажется, я серьезно об этом думаю, – ошарашенно сообщил Красавчик фонарному столбу.  
Строго говоря, всю эту кашу заварил Мэрдок... по крайней мере, раньше Красавчик думал именно так. Однако теперь, припомнив, в чем же, собственно, заключались «намеки» и «авансы», с ужасом пришел к выводу, что все они отлично вписываются в обычное поведение Мэрдока. Ну, немного на грани, но в целом – вполне безобидное дурачество. Короче говоря, все в глазах смотрящего, а Мэрдок и правда ничего такого не имел в виду.  
И вот тогда Красавчик понял, что влип по полной программе.  
Он проторчал на улице еще минут десять, уныло подпирая плечом фонарный столб, служивший ему конфидентом. Потом зачем-то вернулся в зал, покрутился среди гостей, выпил еще пару бокалов шампанского, а затем обнаружил, что Мэг, так и не дождавшись его, пересела на диван к Мэрдоку и рыженькой девушке, и, кажется, эти трое прекрасно нашли общий язык.  
Красавчик решил, что это для него уже слишком. В другой день он бы, наверное, присоединился к ним, и они бы отлично провели время вчетвером. Но сегодня день был определенно неподходящий, и рука Мэг, лежащая на плече Мэрдока, вызывала единственное желание: уйти отсюда как можно скорее.  
Так он и поступил. Возле самого выхода обернулся, поймал случайный взгляд Мэрдока, улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой – дескать, я ухожу, хорошо тебе развлечься. Мэрдок кивнул и снова повернулся к своим очаровательным собеседницам.  
Ну и правильно. Грех упускать такую возможность.

Красавчик еще немного постоял у входа, задумчиво перекатываясь с пятки на носок и глядя на неоновую вывеску ирландского паба на другой стороне улицы. Руки он сунул в карманы брюк; в правом обнаружился носовой платок, который Красавчик машинально намотал на палец.  
Затем он покачал головой, вытащил из кармана ключи, подбросил их на ладони и направился к своем корвету.  
– Ерунда это все, – произнес он. – Ерунда, и думать не о чем.  
Он сел за руль, завел мотор и вырулил со стоянки.  
Фонарь у самого выезда на улицу не горел, так что Красавчик не сразу заметил высокий силуэт на ступеньках бара. А заметив, пригляделся внимательнее, обрадовался и тут же разозлился на себя за эту неуместную радость.  
Корвет притормозил у самой обочины, Мэрдок распахнул дверцу и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье.  
– Хотел удрать без меня, – сказал он – беззлобно, просто констатируя факт. – Ганнибал давно куда-то исчез, но уж ты-то мог бы меня и не бросать, дружище.  
Красавчик пожал плечами и мягко тронул машину с места.  
– Мне показалось, что ты занят, – сказал он. И ухмыльнулся. Ничего не мог с собой поделать – пять минут назад ему было паршиво, а теперь все снова стало хорошо и правильно.  
– Я от них сбежал... Ох, черт, Красавчик, погляди – рубашка испорчена! – Мэрдок оттянул ворот и продемонстрировал отпечаток губной помады на некогда белой ткани. – Вот зачем они это делают, а? – пожаловался он.  
– Помечают собственность, – пробормотал Красавчик себе под нос.  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
– Помада на воротнике мне точно не нравится, – твердо сказал Мэрдок. – Что касается всего остального...  
– Да?  
– Нуу, было неплохо. – Он пожал плечами и сделал вид, что его очень интересуют городские пейзажи.  
– Всего лишь неплохо? – уточнил Красавчик, глядя прямо перед собой.  
– Лесли милая. Мы с ней болтали про бабочек-махаонов, про классику кино и все такое, а потом пришла Мэг, и сразу стало как-то...  
– Неуютно?  
– Недвусмысленно.  
– По-моему, недвусмысленно было и до того, – пробурчал Красавчик.  
– Да? Ну, тебе виднее, я не специалист. – Мэрдок сполз спиной по сиденью, пристроил подбородок на груди и закрыл глаза. – Кстати, ты что, за нами подглядывал?  
Красавчик крепче сжал руль и сделал вид, что полностью поглощен напряженным траффиком.  
– Ну, с другой стороны, мы вроде как не прятались, – рассудил Мэрдок, и Красавчик счел, что на вопрос можно не отвечать.  
– Домой? – уточнил он, все так же глядя на дорогу. – В смысле, в мотель.  
– Ага. – Мэрдок зевнул. – Эти вечеринки так изматывают.  
Красавчик осторожно скосил глаза вправо и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.  
– С тобой что-то не так, дружище, – сказал Мэрдок. – Ты весь вечер сам не свой.  
«Просто я внезапно осознал, что не против затащить лучшего друга в постель, а лучший друг об этом ни сном, ни духом. Как тебе это, Мэрдок?»  
– Устал, наверное, – сказал Красавчик вслух. – Возились две недели, куча беготни и все такое.  
– Ну да, конечно.  
– Это вот сейчас было сочувствие, или сарказм?  
– Сочувственный сарказм. – Мэрдок осклабился, сел прямо и неожиданно взлохматил Красавчику волосы. – Как тебя надо было умотать, чтобы ты сбежал с такой вечеринки?  
– Я не сбегал! Я просто...  
– Просто слинял от своей дамы и в одиночку глушил шампанское. Кстати, ты не боишься в таком состоянии вести машину? Может, пустишь меня за руль?  
– Ты за мной следил? – возмутился Красавчик.  
– Посматривал, – кротко признался Мэрдок. – Я за тебя волнуюсь, дружище.  
Он придвинулся ближе и доверительно обнял Красавчика за шею.  
«Мы сейчас разобьемся, – подумал Красавчик. – Если он не уберет лапу, я во что-то врежусь».  
– Ты определенно не в себе, – прокомментировал Мэрдок, задумчиво глядя Красавчику куда-то в район носа. – Может, все-таки я поведу?  
– Ладно! – Красавчик подрулил к обочине и дал по тормозам. Шины пронзительно взвизгнули. – Давай, пересаживайся.  
Он выбрался из корвета и захлопнул дверцу с такой силой, что она чуть не отвалилась.  
– Ого. – Мэрдок обошел машину и остановился напротив него. – Меня бы ты за такое убил. Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?  
«На всю улицу два фонаря, никого нет... Объяснить? Прямо здесь?»  
Красавчик скрестил руки на груди – то ли отгораживаясь от Мэрдока, то ли усмиряя себя.  
– Устал. Много выпил. Хреновый день.  
– Ладно, я понял. – Мэрдок протянул руку, как будто хотел похлопать его по плечу, но в последний момент передумал. – Поехали отсыпаться.

Красавчик пристроил голову на спинке пассажирского сиденья и закрыл глаза. Машина медленно тронулась с места. Мэрдок молчал.  
«Еще одна ночь, – подумал Красавчик. – Завтра все закончится, я отвезу его в госпиталь, и потом спокойно все обдумаю. Решу свою проблему».  
Под колесами зашуршал гравий, машину качнуло, мотор затих.  
– Приехали, – сказал Мэрдок.  
До номера дошли молча. Из-за соседней двери слышался молодецкий храп Би Эй, и Красавчик невольно улыбнулся: некоторые вещи не меняются. Стабильные, привычные, правильные вещи. Установленный порядок.  
Мэрдок бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Смотрю, тебе получше?  
– Ага, – согласился Красавчик.  
В конце концов, ничего страшного не произошло. Он со всем разберется, все придет в норму. Не всегда можно получить то, что хочешь, это Красавчик усвоил давно.  
Утром все будет куда проще.

Мэрдок снял пиджак, бросил его на спинку стула и потянул вниз узел галстука.  
– Чур, я первый в душ, – заявил он.  
Красавчик закатил глаза.  
– Ну сколько можно?! Да-да, я помню, что ты старше по званию, но, может, сделаешь исключение? У меня действительно был хреновый день.  
– Я тоже устал и хочу помыться, – произнес Мэрдок с достоинством.  
– Послушай...  
– Я бы предложил тебе пойти вдвоем, но ты же как всегда откажешься. – Мэрдок пожал плечами.  
Красавчик замер, так и не расстегнув последнюю пуговицу на рубашке.  
«Он не может говорить серьезно. Это продолжение все той же затянувшейся дурацкой шутки. Или...»  
Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Мэрдока в упор.  
– Знаешь, на этот раз я, пожалуй, приму твое предложение.  
Мэрдок с серьезным видом кивнул, и Красавчику показалось, что в глазах у него промелькнуло... понимание? одобрение?  
Или все дело в том, что Красавчик хотел там увидеть.  
«Не важно, – подумал он. – Разберусь на месте».  
Пальцы слушались не очень хорошо и последняя пуговица никак не желала расстегиваться. Тогда Красавчик просто стянул рубашку через голову и швырнул на кровать.  
– Пошли, – сказал он. И улыбнулся.


End file.
